Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to connecting pieces for connecting tubular members such as hoses, pipes, and other structural parts carrying fluids, with each other, and in particular, to a new and useful connecting piece for connecting tubular members carrying fluids with each other with at least one holding part for the plug-in end of a given pipe or given hose.
Such connecting pieces are applied in the field of pneumatics, in general, for the purpose of coupling two or more hoses or pipes with each other, or in order to connect a hose or a pipe to a pneumatic structural part, for example a pressure storage, a cylinder or similar. The connecting piece contains holding parts corresponding to the number of pipes or hoses and, in the case of the field of pneumatics a threaded nipple or a screw connection. The holding part itself contains in the known connection pieces, compare, for example DEP No. 26 12 871, a pipe-shaped nipple onto which the plug-in end of the hose to be connected is set and subsequently secured against being pulled out with a screw cap. The reliable pressure seal achieved in the process, however, still requires relatively considerable constructional involvement, in particular in view of the production of the required threaded parts. Furthermore, fastening the individual hoses to the connecting piece takes a relatively long time due to the fact that the holding parts are built as screw connections and when space is tight satisfactory insertion of the required screw tools is frequently difficult, if not impossible.